fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend's Heroes
Legend's Heroes is a 2D platforming game created by Legend. It is the first game in the Heroes series presented by Legend and created by Legend Team. The game follows the Story of Slash Morgan and his friends as they fight the satanic Dr. X19. The game was presented to be one of Legends games for the Legend 3X000. Story One night, on Legitopia... At Deus high shcool, senior night has begun and the people have started to celebrate high shcool grad. But 23 miles above the atmosphere. A supernova's effect enters the atmosphere. And the people then watch as mysterious gas falls from the sky. Meanwhile, Slash Morgan, a 16 year old grad is looking for his phone when he is locked in a room. The room then fills with a mysterious blue gas. Upon breathing it in, Slash falls unconsious. One Hour later, Slash is found by his friend Lin Myamoto. Who carries him back to the main area. The next morning, Slash wakes up in his room consumed with a blue arora. When he hears a mother scream as her child is about to get hit by a car. Slash goes outside and sees the car two seconds from hitting the child. Like a streak of light Slash Morgan zooms and grabs the mother and the child before the car can hit. Slash then stands amazed of the Speed he know posseses. He then leaves only to find upon his return, that the gov. has taken his friends parents aswell as his own. The Goverment then puts a Wolf's head on all beings with super powers which forces our heroes into hiding. One year later, An evil doctor in his space station flies over the planet. He plans to drain the energy from the planet to build his empire. Slash Morgan, know 17, vows to stop the Dr. and realizes that he is not alone in his stand. Characters Playable Characters Gamplay The Gamplay depends on the Character you select. Slash Morgan's Slash can Move at Hi Hyper sonic Speed. Which makes his gamplay very fast. He can slide and preform many attacks at high speed. He can also Boom his enemies and send them flying. This makes him good for speed levels. Trey's Trey uses gadgets and is manly an "All Around" Character. Each button will bring out a certain gadget. He uses his jet pack to fly, his Iron Fist to Smash, and can use his Sonic Boots to zoom at 500 mph. He is good for all levels. Fiona's Fiona can make plants grow which makes her able to go places the other characters cannot go. She can run very fast and also can jump high. She is recommended for Green levels. George's George can smash through rocks and other things. Which makes him able to access places the others cannot go. He can also smash through walls. He is good for Rocky Mountain Levels and Boss Battles with huge enemies. Lin's Lin can jump very high, which makes him good for high platforms. He can also jump from wall to wall very easy. This makes him good for "High in the Sky" levels. Online Realeses In 2020, a Online Realese of the game came out on the Legend Online Market. With enhanced Graphics. Sound Track List of songs Main Theme (Short Version) Slash's Theme Lin's Theme Fiona's Theme George's Theme Trey's theme World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 World 6 World 7 World 8 World 9 World 10 Category:Legend 3X000 Category:Before the Hyper Computer Category:Legend Heroes Category:Platforming Games Category:Games